


Ayos Na 'To (Hanggang Dito Nalang Ako)

by CovertDismalness



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Relationship Study
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovertDismalness/pseuds/CovertDismalness
Summary: Kung titingnan ng ibang tao ang pagsasama ng dalawang magkatabi na si Juanito at Placido, mukhang mababaw lang ang relasyon nila; asaran, alitan, kopyahan, turuan, bayaran. Gusto ni Juanito na isiping hindi lang naman ganon kababaw ang pagkakaibigan nila.Hindi lang naman ‘to mababaw lalo na kung lubog na lubog ka na sa crush mo para sa best friend mo.(or masyadong malalim mga iniisip ni Juanito na umaabot na 'to sa punto na siya na yung nasasaktan)





	Ayos Na 'To (Hanggang Dito Nalang Ako)

Mukha na sigurong tanga si Juanito, 15 minuto nang naghihintay sa isang Starbucks sa P. Noval, kahit na wala siyang order, para lang sa pagdating ni Placido.

Kung titingnan ng ibang tao ang pagsasama ng dalawang magkatabi na si Juanito at Placido (ika nga, ang _dynamic duo_ ), mukhang mababaw lang ang relasyon nila.

Asaran, alitan, kopyahan (kung kailan kaya), turuan, bayaran.

Dalawang magkaaway na tinadhanang magkasama at kompletuhin ang isa’t isa. Isang matalino, masipag at seryoso, at isang hindi ganon katalino, tamad, at maloko. Natatawa na agad si Juanito sa kaiisip palang.

Gusto ni Juanito na isiping hindi lang naman ganon kababaw ang _one of a kind extravaganza once in a lifetime 50% off sale na sa sobrang nakakatawa mapapaihi ka_ na pagkakaibigan nila. _(“Bakit merong 50% off sale?”)_

Hindi lang naman ‘to mababaw lalo na kung lubog na lubog ka na sa crush mo para sa best friend mo.

Hindi na kailangan ng salaming kasing kapal ng kay Placido (na sinusuot niya lang sa tuwing nasa bahay) para makita ang higanteng crush ni Juanito sa seatmate niya. 

_(“Ako pa talaga ngayon yung bulag, ikaw na nga yung naka-salamin. Bagay nga sayo, ang kulit eh!”)_

Kitang kita, sa mga napapahaba niyang mga tingin sa kaniya, mga alembong na tinuturi nalang isa sa mga maraming loko niya, at mga birong masyadong sineseryoso.

Sa tuwing nagtutulakan sila sa isa’t isa dahil sa mga inside jokes nila habang tumataas-baba ang kanilang mga balikat sa katatawa, sa tuwing pabirong tinutugtog ni Juanito ang violin niya para ‘haranahin’ si Placido, sa caller ID ni Placido na _Bebe lobs ko_ sa mamahaling iPhone niya, at noong isang beses na palokong sinabi ni Juanito na “magpapakatanga ako para lang sa pag-ibig mo, Placidings” _(“Eh tanga ka naman talaga eh”)_. Hindi nalang mapigilan ni Juanitong magtaka kung alam ba ni Placido yung mga nararamdaman niya.

Pano ba niya ‘di mamahalin si Placido kung siya na ang pinaka matalino, pinaka nakakatawa, at pinakang nakakaintindi sa kaniya at sa mga problema niya. Dalawang binata na ang mga pangarap ay ipinagkait ng tadhana, sinayang at pinalitan ng mga pangarap ng kanilang mga magulang.

Paano niya ‘di mamahalin si Placido matapos ang mga maliliit na ngiti niya sa kaniya sa tuwing nakakasagot ng tama sa reviewers na ginagawa ni Placido para lang sa kaniya, mga nahihiya niyang ‘Salamat’ pagkatapos siyang ilibre o bigyan ng pang load, at mahihinang mga hilik niya na naririnig sa tuwing bigla-bigla nalang siyang nakakatulog habang nasa tawag pa para mag-review.

_(“Kahit anong sabihin mo, nahilik ka parin. Bakit, naririnig mo ba sarili mo habang tulog ka?”)_

Hindi lang siya ganon kadaling mawala sa isip ni Juanito. Hindi niya kayang hindi siya mahalin, kasi kilala niya si Placido.

Si Placido na, di tulad niya, sobrang sipag mag-aral. Si Placido na nagbubukas lang ng Facebook kasi napipilitang mag-iwan ng ‘Thank you, po!’ sa mga bumabati sa kaniya matapos nanamang i-post ng nanay niya yung transcript niyang puno ng matataas na marka. Si Placido na, sa tuwing umiidlip si Juanito sa lecture, nakikita niya na nagsusulat ng notes ng sobrang bilis. Siya na sobrang talino na hindi manlang mapansin na sobrang talino niya; na sa sobrang talino, napapagod na sa kakaaral, napapagod na sa buhay.

Mahal niya siya kasi kilala niya si Placido.

Mabagal na nawala sa mukha ni Juanito ang tawa sa kaniyang bibig. _Kilala ko si Placido_ , patanong na ang boses na nagsalita sa isip niya.

Si Placido na laging nagmamatigas, mainitin ang ulo at malamig ang pakikisama. Si Placido na mas pipiliing hindi matulog para sa mga exams kahit na hindi niya naman talagang hilig pumasok at mag-aral. Si Placido na kahit game na game makipag lokohan kasama si Juanito ay pagod na pagod na. Sa Placido na paminsa’y iniiyakan nalang si Juanito kasi “hindi ko na talaga kaya” at matapos ang ilang mga minuto ay nagmamatigas nanaman. Sa Placido na gulong gulo na ang utak dahil pinipilit niyang magdusa ng mag-isa at ng tahimik. Si Placido na ang talino at pagseseryoso ay nakakatakot _(matagal nang nararamdaman ni Juanito na maliit siya sa tabi ni Placido, at hindi lang dahil sa height nila)._

Si Placido na hindi naman sigurong kayang mahalin rin si Juanito.

Walang bakas ng kalungkutan o tuwa sa mukha ni Juanito. Nakatitig lang sa malayo.

Hindi naman mababaw ang relasyon nila ni Placido, diba. Hindi lang sila _dynamic duo_ na binubuo ng isang matalino’t seryoso at isang tanga’t gago; tandem ng isang bida at isang comic relief. Hindi naman ganon kababaw yung _one of a kind extravaganza once in a lifetime 50% off sale na, putangina, sa sobrang nakakatawa mapapaihi ka_ na pagkakaibigan nila kahit na hindi siya mahal ni Placido.

Oo, minsan napapansin ni Juanito yung mga napapahaba ring tingin ni Placido sa kaniya,mga alembong na tinuturi nalang isa sa mga maraming loko niya, at mga birong masyadong naseseryoso. Napapansin niya kung paano si Placido, malamig at matigas, ay natutunaw at lumalambot na para bang yelo sa tuwing kasama si Juanito at si Juanito lamang. Pero wala rin namang ibig sabihin yung mga ‘yon.

Hanggang doon lang siguro sila; asaran, alitan, kopyahan, turuan, bayaran.

Paano siya mamahalin rin ni Placido kung hindi naman siya ang pinaka matalino, pinaka nakakatawa, at pinakang nakakaintindi sa kaniya at sa mga problema niya. Dalawang binata na ang mga pangarap ay ipinagkait ng tadhana, pero dalawang binata na hinihiwalay parin dahil sa pagmamatigas ng isa at katangahan naman ng isa.

Paano ni Placido magugustuhan siya, si Juanito Palaez, na laging pasang awa ang marka, laging natutulog sa mga lecture, nangongopya nalang sa papel ng katabi, at walang mararating sa buhay.

“Ayos na ‘to” sabi ni Placido, pagdating niya, hawak hawak yung paper na pina-revise ni Juanito sa kaniya.

Ayos na ‘to. Asaran, _(bahagyang mga pagtingin)_ , alitan, _(mga tanong na hindi masasagot)_ , kopyahan, _(mga nararamdamang ‘di matutugunan)_ , turuan, _(pagmamahal na ipipilit na itago)_ , bayaran, _(at pagtanggap sa mga bagay na hindi kayang mangyari)_.

Hindi kaya ni Juanitong sirain ang _bwisit na one of a kind extravaganza once in a lifetime 50% off sale na, putangina, sa sobrang nakakatawa mapapaihi ka, sobrang saklap mapapaiyak ka_ na pagkakaibigan nila ni Placido. Hanggang dito nalang siya.

“Huy, Juanits.”

Napatingala si Juanito sa kinauupuan niya para tingnan sa Placido na kinakaway kaway yung paper niya. Napahaba nanaman ang tingin niya sa mga mata ni Placido. Pinilit niya nalang ngumiti.

“Parang ang lalim ng iniisip mo ha?” Sabi ni Placido pagkaupo sa tabi niya.

“Of course, iniisip ko lang ang one and only loves ko at kung ano kayang boquet bibilhin ko para sayo ngayon.”

“Puta kung ano nanamang mga pinagsasasabi mo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is un-beta'd, but I really tried my best to edit and correct it myself. If every you see a grammatical error, please point it out and I'd appreciate it a lot. My fluency in Filipino is good but my grammar isn't the best. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
